leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
DFWiki Policy review - 2014
Changes are in red, with reference tags for ease of navigation and commenting on specific changes. =User policy= Rights All users, including unregistered contributors, have certain rights on this wiki. * All users must be respected * No one receives special treatment, even sysops * All users may contribute their own ideas on blogs Good Faith All edits will be considered "clean" and not as vandalism. However, editing is restricted to registered users only to reduce the threat of vandalism.Restricting anon editing is just silly and isn't enforced, anyway. However, if an edit is considered an unclean edit, users may revert it and the vandal must be reported to an admin. Users that have been labeled as vandals lose this privilege of good faith. The admin notified may take action at their discretion.To beat it into their heads that there are consequences for being a moron Language All users have a right to express themselves. However, obscene words/racial remarks are not allowed. Users who use "illegal" language will be given a formal warning. If you think that a word is obscene, Don't use it! Better safe than sorry. If users that have been warned continue to use horrendous language will be blocked for a minimum of three days. Obscene Words* * Fuck * Bitch * Gay (used as a synonym for bad) * Faggot (and fag) * All racist, derogatory terms *''Exception: You may use the word but it must be censored. Ex. f***/f---. This exception does not apply to racist terms and words insulting one's sexual orientation.Hasn't been enforced since Astro left. Insulting/Trolls Personally attacking a user is considered flaming. The first user to start flaming against another will be warned and if they continue their misbehavior the user will be blocked for a week and will be made to post a message of apology on their victim's talk page length of time at the admins' discretionSometimes people are bad enough to warrant an immediate block; plus, a forced apology means jack shit. Avoiding a Conflict To avoid a conflict just ignore the user who is insulting you. Report an admin immediately if you feel you are being attacked.Really doesn't belong here... Sockpuppeting Sock-Puppeting is not tolerated. Sock-Puppeting is creating another wikia account and using it while using your current account or to attempt to circumvent a ban. If any admins find you Sock-Puppeting, you will get a temporary or permanent ban at their discretion. Use of sockpuppets may result in reporting to Wikia Staff, at the discretion of any user who hears about it. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at MMG* Blog Rezzing Any blog that has not had any comments for over 30 days is considered dead. Users and anons are not to comment on it, nor are they to try and disable the javascript that has been put in place to stop this. Commenting on a dead blog, or Rezzing (sometimes called Necroing on other sites), results in a permanent ban. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at Anons*. Also making this apply to all blogs, not just battles, to avoid technicalities. =Battle policy= General In general, a battle must be written in blog format. This allows users the chance to criticize/offer their opinions about the warrior. Battles written on a page will be deleted after a span of 1-2 days at the discretion of the administrator to give the user a chance to move the information. Do not have unfair match-ups. If the general audience or administrators agree that the battle is unfair, it will be deleted, ie. Assyrian vs. SWAT. For help creating battles or blogs see Creating a Battle. battleexample.PNG|An example of a battle Warriors Any characters posted by the user in a battle will be considered a warrior out of our good faith policy. However, if a user discovers that a character is not truly a warrior, ex. Spongebob Squarepants, then all battles/articles relating to that character will be deleted immediately edited to reflect this, and all battles with that character will be closed.Reflecting what we ''actually do. How to Tell To tell whether or not your character is a warrior, see the definitions below; a character has to match at least one of the following criteria: 1) Fights for a living 2) Fights on a daily basis 3) Has being a fighter a core part of their character* 4) Leads other fighters in battle 5) Has superhuman powers allowing them to fight, and has used those abilities for that purpose 6) Commands a warrior/weapon like unit to fight 7) Is a representation of a user on this wiki *Killing people can be considered "being a fighter," but only if the killer is fictional (i.e., someone like Dexter Morgan is a warrior, but Jack the Ripper isn't) Prohibited soldierscharactersMore inclusive term include: * Cartoon characters that have not truly engaged in combat * Child soldiers (as in real-life child soldiers just to be clear.) * Any character that does not meet the definition * Warriors who were already pitted against in the show, Deadliest Warrior. Example, Viking vs. Samurai, Green Berets vs. Spetsnaz. Images Try to limit images on your battles to pictures of their respective weapons and of the character themselves. This is to reduce image trafficking and slow loading time. Tips Tips on how to attract a large audience/attention * Keep your battle simple * Have warriors people have heard about * Try to avoid using criminals/persons who have caused national tragedies. Ex. Lee Harvey Oswald * A healthy amount of advertising on chat and on other users' talk pages is allowed. Don't go overboard to the point of spamming though. Voting For the Author Users must have voting periods of a minimum of three days before closing their battles. Disregarding the valid votes of the audience toward a particular warrior is not allowed. T If any of the policies are violated in a battle, theGrammar author of the battle will be issued a warning. After three warnings, the author is expected to follow the rules. However, if the author continues to disregard the votes and/or any of the other policiesInclude ALL the policies, then hetheyPronoun made gender-neutral, because idiots will try to argue that they don't fit the gender used in the policy so it doesn't apply to them will be blocked for a month and will not be allowed to write a battle/blog post for two weeks after the block has been terminatedNone of us have the time or attention span to monitor this. For battles that have ended in a tie, the author can: a.) Choose which warrior will be the victor b.) Extend the voting period c.) End the battle in a tie, so that both warriors are victors As the author, you are allowed to give yourself a vote if you like. However, if the battle ends in a tie along with your vote, you must end the battle in a tie, as choosing your preferred warrior under these circumstances would essentially be giving yourself two votes. The one and only exception to this is in an propereliminationCorrect naming tournament, where there MUST be one victor, so the author is allowed to determine the outcome if there is a tie. For the Voter/Audience If you are going to vote, please use the voting method the author provides and states you should use. If voting in comments When votingBecause comment voting is now more common than other forms., please try to provide a good and strong reason why that warrior should win. This is highly recommended, especially for battles lacking a voting poll. Creating multiple accounts to vote for one warrior more than once in a battle, or "sock-puppeting" is strictly prohibited. Doing so once will result in all alternate accounts being permanently blocked, and the main user given a 45-day block. Twice will result in the same but with the main user being given a 100-day block. And after the third time, the sock-puppets, along with the sock-puppeteer, will be permanently blocked.Sockpuppetting will have its own section, and polls are uncommon in terms of voting. User Battles User battles are fictional battles between two or more users, ie. Omnicube1 vs. MrPacheco101. If you are planning to write a user battle, please consult the user(s) you will be facing in your battle. They must provide the weapons, training, or any forms of debate they will be using. Failing to list the appropriate weapons/provided items will result in a deletion of that battle. In order to prevent the wiki from being flooded by a torrent of user characters, individual user warriors do not qualify for pages. User Tournaments User Tournaments are held one at a time. Tournament ideas are proposed by the authors in a forum during a defined entry period and the Admins would choose the author to have the spot for that period, the author would need to complete it in that time and an award could be made and given to the winner. Note that additional policies will be added as needed here, due to the unpredictable nature of User Tourneys. Proposals At the start of the period, the Admins would post a forum in the Bounty Board forum. This thread would be a place for all users interested to pitch their tournament plans. Example User one pitches a Superhero tourney. User two pitches a Army battle tourney. User three pitches a western style tourney. Any proposed tournament would have to have as many details as possible, including details, the number of expected participants, and rules to make sure the tournament is viable. In addition to one normal-styled tourney at a time, one massive tourney - akin to the User Siege Tournament in length - may run as well. Selection Once several tournaments are pitched, or after large amount of time passes from thread creation, the Admins would elect to choose one to go with. The choice can depend on how creative the idea is, how well its pitched, but also the Author's record. If we know the Author to not finish their tournaments or battles, or they've previously had the spot and failed, or didn't do so well, etc. it would weigh in on whether or not that user gets the spot for the three months. Post-Selection After a tourney is chosen, the tournament's author can create their intro and/or sign-up blog. The blog must be kept up to date with all of the battles linked on it. The author has a predetermined period to finish the tournament, depending on how many entries they get, and to complete the battles. If completed, an award can be made if the Author chooses and given to the winner. If the Author completes the battle earlier, the thread for new pitches will be made right away. Rematches Rematches must be done with the original author's approval. If the author disapproves, then the rematch cannot happen, unlessRedundant words are redundant. And bad. the user requesting the rematch can gain the publicly written support of at least three other users and at least two admins who support the cause of the rematch, which will override the disapproval of the author. If the original author has had his disapproval overridden, but still feels that a rematch should not be done, he is allowed to gain the publicly written support of other users against the rematch. The side with the highest number of supporters wins, with ties going to the original author. In the case of inactive or retired authors, the three supporters rule still applies, and an admin approval is needed as well. If at any point, even after a rematch is done, sockpuppets are found to have been used as supporters, the side using them automatically has their position revoked. If the rematch was already done and found to have been invalid, then the original outcome will be posted in the battle status and the section will have a notification that the rematch was considered void due to sockpuppetting for votes. Battles Featuring Wizards, Super Heroes, etc.NerfingBecause it applies to all warriors Wizards, super heroes, god warriors, force users, and other warriors with natural abilities cannot be limited to a certain set of powers. All powers cannonicallySpelling used by that warrior are to be accounted for in all of his/her battles. Linking to other sites that provide a full list of the warrior's abilities is allowed. Unfair Battle Rebuttal #One person brings up the idea of the battle being unfair and must provide a valid reason why said battle is unfair, then they must get two other supporters who must clearly state that they agree to the protesters' terms and want the battle to be deleted. #The protester cannot use old comments to support the deletion of the blog. If the claim goes without any support within one week then it is invalid. #If a user who thinks the battle is fair , provides a reason why, and also gets two other supporters, then rebuttal from before is invalid; however if there is no one to support it then it is also invalid. #If it comes a time for an outstanding challenge, then it will be decided via voting poll. #Battles may not be closed while there is a fairness challenge Please note that "unfair" means that the battle swings far in favor of one warrior as represented in the battle itself, not the votes. It is not exclusive to one warrior overpowering another enough that there is zero chance of them winning. Battles that are "one-sided" are unfair.Because some people just don't get it. *glares at Cfp and Hawk* In battles which combine multiple warriors from different media into one team, called multi-man battles hereafter, the battle may be declared unfair via the Unfair Battle Rebuttal for any match-up between any two combatants in said multi-man battle being unfair. Even if there are other combatants that the weakest warrior might possibly be able to hold his own against, the inevitability of that warrior's loss against other members of the team make it as unfair as a normal fight.Hayden pointed out that we need this. I reworded his suggestion to be more policy-like. Sockpuppeting Sock-Puppeting is not tolerated. Sock-Puppeting is creating another wikia account and using it while using your current account or to attempt to circumvent a ban. If any admins find you Sock-Puppeting, you will get a temporary or permanent ban at their discretion. Use of sockpuppets may result in reporting to Wikia Staff, at the discretion of any user who hears about it. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at MMG* Blog Rezzing Any blog that has not had any comments for over 30 days is considered dead. Users and anons are not to comment on it, nor are they to try and disable the javascript that has been put in place to stop this. Commenting on a dead blog, or Rezzing (sometimes called Necroing on other sites), results in a permanent ban. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at Anons*. Also making this apply to all blogs, not just battles, to avoid technicalities. =Article policy= Titling *Articles must have grammatically correct titles. Articles with titles that lack capitalization in proper places will be moved/renamed. Bad title example: john Smith. *The title for a Warrior Article is what they are best known as in real life, not in-universe. So, Thomas Anderson would be Neo, not Thomas Anderson or Mr. Anderson. If they are real-life warriors, then the title should be their formal name. **In cases where there are multiple well-known real life names, the title should be the most formal one. So, Captain America would be Captain America, not Cap. *When Romanizing names from languages with different naming conventions, such as Japanese, their wikis and/or Wikipedia are good guidelines for the format to use. Himura Kenshin is known as such on his own wiki, using the Japanese conventions of the last name first. Ichigo Kurosaki is mentioned as such on his own wiki, following the English conventions. These are both right - however, Kenshin Himura and Kurosaki Ichigo are both wrong as titles. Grammar/Writing Mechanics All articles must haveare allowed to haveWe want the articles to be mistake free, not require a mistake or two. limited amounts of grammar errors. Pages with these mistakes will be edited,grammar, ironically enough but pages with a large amount of mistakes must be fixed within 75 days a few weeksReflecting current enforcement of its creation date. After that period, the article will be deleted if it still has a large amount of mistakes. Mistake Limits Small amount of mistakes: 3-7 mistakes Large amount: 10+ Coding Mistakes Wiki coding is hard but if you do have a hard time, please consult an admin or a long time wiki editor. Like grammar and spelling error above, small amounts of coding mistakes are tolerable and will be edited out, while large amounts of coding errors are grounds for deletion.Making this relevant for the policies page Requests for Deletion If a user wishes to delete theiran General clarification article they must use the Delete template, code: . Automatic Deletion Articles will be deleted if they meet this criteria: * A large amount of mistakes (see Mistake Limits, including not meeting the criteria, belowClarifying) * A battle that is written on an article, not a blog post * A spam page (page with unrelated subjects/images) Page Criteria All warrior-related articles must meet the Warrior Page Criteria. Mandatory criteria includes the history, infobox, and the battles the warrior has taken part in. See Creating an Infobox for help creating and using the right infobox. A battle written thereConfusing wording is not mandatory, but the status of the warrior must be included, ex. Defeated by So-and-so or Victorious over So-and-so. Any reserved battles listed on battle status put up by users inactive for over three months can be removed at the discretion of the editor. Expert's Opinions A brief explanation no longer than a paragraph on the outcome of said match-up should be placed after the simulation of every written battle on a page. If the author provided an explanation, then it may not be edited without their consent. However, if none was given by the author, any user editing the page may type one up themselves. The author of the battle reserves the right to revise this explanation to their contentment. Plagiarism Note that plagiarism is not allowed on this wiki. Copying and pasting or using text word for word from any media source is illegal. Articles that have plagiarism will be labeled with the template. The author of the article has the responsibility to delete and reword the content. If the article is not fixed after a long period of time, it will be deleted. If given proper attribution, the Plagiarize template will not be used. Instead, the page will be placed under the Pages in need of Biography Rewrites category.Clarifying for proper attribution Illegal Source Articles with content from a source that was not supposed to release information to the public may be deleted, if the author does not rid of the illegal content. An example is publishing plot information from a game that has not been released yet and the plot was not planned to be released by the game developer. Sockpuppeting Sock-Puppeting is not tolerated. Sock-Puppeting is creating another wikia account and using it while using your current account or to attempt to circumvent a ban. If any admins find you Sock-Puppeting, you will get a temporary or permanent ban at their discretion. Use of sockpuppets may result in reporting to Wikia Staff, at the discretion of any user who hears about it. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at MMG* Blog Rezzing Any blog that has not had any comments for over 30 days is considered dead. Users and anons are not to comment on it, nor are they to try and disable the javascript that has been put in place to stop this. Commenting on a dead blog, or Rezzing (sometimes called Necroing on other sites), results in a permanent ban. Non-vote comments should go on the article for one or both of the warriors in question. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at Anons*. Also making this apply to all blogs, not just battles, to avoid technicalities. =Chat policy= Wikia policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid harassment and vandalism. Specifically, you agree not to use the Service to: ** Harass members of the Service; ** Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; ** Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; ** Impersonate another entity or person; ** Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; ** Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; ** Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; ** Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. * You must be 13 years of age or older. Language All users have a right to express themselves. However, obscene words/racial remarks are not allowed. Users who use "illegal" language will be given a formal warning. Kicking and banning *Chatters may be kicked or banned without warning only for harassment, spam, flooding, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. *Otherwise, chatters must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before being kicked or banned. *Please don't use threatening language in notifications, simply explain how the chatter's behavior is inappropriate. *Please keep ban lengths short. Obscene Words* * Gay (used as a synonym for bad) * Faggot (and fag) * All racist, derogatory terms *''If you feel your language will offend, refrain from using it'' Links/Media Users may provide links to this wiki or other websites. However, links to malware/virus infected websites, pornographic websites, and/or inappropriate websites is illegal on all sites associated with Wikia. Do not click on a link that you feel uncomfortable about. Users who send links to malware/virus infected websites, pornographic websites, and inappropriate websites through our wiki chat will be permanently banned and may be reported to Wikia and/or local law enforcement agencies. Insulting/Trolls Personally attacking a user is considered flaming. The first user to start flaming against another will be warned and if they continue their misbehavior the user will be blocked for a week and will be made to post a message of apology on their victim's talk page. Avoiding a Conflict To avoid a conflict just ignore the user who is insulting you. Report this to an admin or chat moderator immediately if you feel you are being attacked. Sock-Puppeting Sock-Puppeting to sneak a vote or "spy" on users is not tolerated. Sock-Puppeting is creating another wikia account and using it to get another vote on a battle or "spy" on others on chat. If any officials find you Sock-Puppeting, you will get a 20 to 45 day ban depending on your action, sometimes even a Permaban. Additional Wiki policies Wikia's policies are Wikia's, not ours, and are accessible elsewhere. Breaking ToU is grounds for a ban in any case, and does not need to be specified here. Spam Spamming is considered posting links, saying the same thing, speaking in all caps, or speaking in disjointed sentences* at least three times in a row or to the annoyance of other users. In a given chat session, the first spamming will be hit with a kicking. Any further spam will result in kicks or bans at the discretion of the chat mod enforcing the policy. For Admins, Bureaucrats, or Chat Mods doing the same, the first offense is a warning on public chat. Subsequent offenses will lead to removal of chat mod status at the discretion of a consensus of Bureaucrats. Afterwards, the demoted user is treated like a normal user who has had their first offense. *Disjointed sentences are as follows: ::Hey guys, I ::found ::this new ::battle; ::it looks ::intere ::sting etc. It could have been written as follows without a rule break: ::Hey guys, I found this new battle. ::It looks intere ::*interesting. Chat Mods, Kicking, and Banning Chat Mods Users should listen to chat mods. If any user is found breaking the rules, the chat mod has the right to kick or ban as the rule states, or if nothing is stated then it is at their discretion. Kicking may be done as a joke so long as the Chat Mod makes it completely clear to the kicked user that it is meant jokingly. Banning is not allowed as a joke. Any chat mods accused of abusing their power will be contacted by an admin or a bureaucrat. If the chat mod was found to be abusing their power, they will have their chat mod status revoked. Abuses of power include, but are not limited to: *Kicking or Banning for no reason *Kicking or banning a user for disagreeing with them *Repeatedly kicking a user (joke or not) *Banning a user the instant they appear on chat The one and only time a ban or a non-joke kick is allowed without the recipient having broken any rules is if they literally, in public chat, ask for it. (i.e., they write "Please ban me" or something to that effect) Kicking A kick for a rule break should be taken as a warning, and should be the first punishment used unless the user has made an enormous violation. Since kicking can be undone by getting back on chat, kicking may be done as a joke so long as the Chat Mod makes it completely clear to the kicked user that it is meant jokingly. Banning A user may be banned at the discretion of a chat moderator for excessively breaking rules. Banning may not be done as a joke. Unfair bans should be protested to an Admin / Bureaucrat directly. Language Limited cursing is allowed. Words like shit, damn, hell, bitch, and fuck are fine to use in limited quantities. Excessive use of curse words is grounds for a kick or a ban at the discretion of the chat mod. Sockpuppeting Sock-Puppeting is not tolerated. Sock-Puppeting is creating another wikia account and using it while using your current account or to attempt to circumvent a ban. If any admins find you Sock-Puppeting, you will get a temporary or permanent ban at their discretion. Use of sockpuppets may result in reporting to Wikia Staff, at the discretion of any user who hears about it. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at MMG* Blog Rezzing Any blog that has not had any comments for over 30 days is considered dead. Users and anons are not to comment on it, nor are they to try and disable the javascript that has been put in place to stop this. Commenting on a dead blog, or Rezzing (sometimes called Necroing on other sites), results in a permanent ban. Non-vote complaints can be voiced in Chat instead. Because some people just don't get it. *glares at Anons*. Also making this apply to all blogs, not just battles, to avoid technicalities. Changes Category:DF